last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Izmendar Melarn
Biography Statistics Size/Type: Extraplanar Medium Humanoîd (Drow) Level: 15 (8 Shadow caster, 5 Drow Racial level, 2 shadow smith) Hit Dice:11d6 +2d10 ( 61hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class:20 (+4 armor, +3 Deflection), touch 16, flat-footed 17 Base Attack: 8/3 Grapple: 8 Languages: Common, Undercommon, Elven, Sylvan, Draconic, Drow sign language, Aquan, Abyssal, Infernal Attack: Full Attack: Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Familiar : Kaliir Spells: (DC: 10+lvl+cha) 'Fundamentals:' (3/day) (unlimited if higher than lvl16) Arrow of Dusk (Su): Medium range ranged touch (2d4 non-lethal damage, X3 on critical hit) Liquid Night: Create a page worth of ink, glow of a red-yellow light with the brightness of a candle Mystic Reflections: rnd/lvl as detect magic but only 30ft away Caul of Shadow:Personal range, min/lvl, create a semi-solid field of shadow, gaining +3 Deflection bonus to AC Umbral Hand:close range, one object weighting a maximum of 5lb./lvl. Fonction like mage hand, execpt can manipulate heavier object and don't need concentration to maintain it (a free action to direct it) '1st Level Mysteries :' (3/day) Steel Shadows(Su): gain a +3 armor/ +3 shield bonus to AC without penalties for 10min/lvl. Incorporeal Creatures still bypass this effect because it's not a force effect. Bend Perspective(Su): 1min/lvl, Can see te world as if you were standing up to 25+5ft/2lvl ft away. Can see around a corner if the shifting point of view permit it. The alternate view can move up to 10ft/rnd but use 1min of the time remaining. Switching between the real and the alternate view is a swift action. Life Fades(Su): Deal 5d6 of non lethal damages on touched creature and become fatigued for 1rnd/lvl if a Fort save is missed. Mesmerizing Shades: Daze subject or applie a -1 penalty on attacks rolls, checks or saves. Mesmerizing Shades(Su)(Umbral Mind): Daze for one round or apply a -1 penalty on attacks roll, checks, saves. '2nd Level Mysteries:' (3/day) Thoughts of Shadows(Umbral Mind)(Su): Briefly grant a bonus to any mental abilitie. Piercing Sight(Su): See invisible and etheral creatures. '3rd Level Mysteries:' Afraid of the Dark(7/day)(Su)(Umbral Mind) : Create a showdy reflection that deals Wisdom damage. '4th Level Mysteries:' (2/day) Bolster(Sp): Grant temporary Hit points Shadow Evocation(Sp): Mimic evocation of level 4th or lower but only 20% real Step Into Shadow(Sp): Short-range travel throught shadow '5th Level Mysteries:' (2/day) Pass Into Shadow(Sp): Plane shift, but the Plane of Shadow must be the distination or the origin. '7th Level Mysteries:' (1/day) Prison of Night(Su)(Ebon Walls)(conjuration): Entrap subject in a shadow prison, deal 1d6 cold damage and 1d4Constitution damage/round until a Fortitude save is sucessful. Summon Umbral Servant: Summon one Huge, two Large, or four Medium or smaller shadow elementals Special Qualities: -Umbral Sight (Su) : Darkvion out to 210ft. Can see perfectly even in magical darkness ( 60ft initial, +3X 30ft as advancement in drow racial levels, +60 ft from shadow caster) -Darkvision (Ex) : 150ft. -Anarchic Template: Smite lawful 1/day -DR 5/magic -Resistance to acid, cold, electricity, fire and sonic 5 -Fast Healing 5 -Immunities to sleep, polymorph and petrifications spells and effects -Sustening shadow: Only need to eat a meal/week to maintain health and only need 1 hour of sleep per day (but still need 8 hours of rest to restore spells) - +2bonus racial to saves against spell and spell-like abilities - +2bonus racial against enchantment effect -SR 26 Saves: Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +16 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 17, Wis 10, Cha 22 Skills: Bluff : 16 (10 ranks, 6 cha) Concentration: 14 (14 ranks) craft (poison): 14 (11 ranks, 3 int) Decipher script: 15 (12 ranks, 3 int) Knowledge (planes): 21 (18 ranks, 3 int) Knowledge(arcana): 4 (1 ranks, 3 int) Listen: 6 (2 ranks, 2 racial, 2 familiar) Spellcraft: 4 (1 ranks, 3 int) Spot: 22 (18 ranks, 2 racial, 2 familiar) Stealth: 20 (18 ranks, 2 dex) Feats: -Daylight adaptation: Loose Light Blindness trait -Shadow familiar: Gain the possiblity to have a familiar, he has the Dark Template. -Improved familiar : Gain access to an alternate famliar (pseudo-dragon) -dragon cohort :Gain a dragon cohort ( in the case here, Kaliir) -force of personalty : Use Cha instead of Wis for Will saves -School focus (conjuration) : +1DC to all spells of the conjuration school -3x Sudden Quicken Mysteries -3x Sudden Maximize Mysteries -3x Sudden Empower Mysteries -2x Sudden Reach Mysteries -3x Line of Shadow: Can cast a mystery to a target without line of sight or effect if less than Intelligence modifier rounds has passed and is still within the maximal range of the mystery -Path Focus and Greater Path Focus (Umbral Mind): +2 caster level and DC for spells of that path -Path Focus and Greater Path Focus(Ebon Walls): +2 Caster level and DC for spells of that path Organization: Treasure: Alignment: Vile Chaotic Good